degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassii love you/love and worry part3
ELI POV i ran out of that stupid club. i knew something was upsetting aj. i just stared at her for a damn minute. but she does hate stares.i wonder how long it will be till she comes back this time. THE NEXT MORNING ELI POV i went downstairs tired as ever waiting for aj last night. when i went downstairs i saw a note on the table. eli went on business trip.take care of aj.the only problem was that i was waiting for hours for her and she never showed up.out of hardly anysleep i drop dead tired. every time i heard the door creak i thought it was aj.but it was always my older sister megan. she was tranvering to degrassi. she is only like one hour older than me. but when she came in she kept asking wheres aj. and i always said i dont know. she would go in and out waiting for her. then the door opened it wa smegan she didnt look tired at all. couldnt see. no duh after that match she probably wont talk for awhile. well eli you know did stare at her and she does have problem with that.it is not my fault sshe kicked adams ass. i thoughtt she would lose. she is really weak when it comes to facing me.eli have you ever thought that she went easy. she is the best in this whole town.hey she is upset i could tell. no duh she had to kick her best friends butt at fighting.well lets get ready for school maybe we might catch her on the way. AJ POV i wa walking through those woods until now. for some reason im never tired. i could only sleep an hour every day. i didnt sleep atr all last night. it was time to get to school. i would get there early. when i got there students were just staring at me. mr.simpson waas standing with adam. when he saw me he ran over to me and hugged me. i heard you were missing last night. where did you hear that? eli. he waswaiting for you all night. he only got a few hours of sleep. well i just had a bad night that is all.then i saw elis hearse park. heyaj why you so dirty? i was in the woods all noght adam.igrabbeed his hat and ran to the nurses office. i need a clean pair of clothes. okay i only have boy clothes. who cares give me them. i took them and put them on in the bathroom. mr.simpson? yes aj. can you pretend im a new student named austin jackson. i dont know. please!!!!!! okay but you cant expect me to help you when peope find out. does your mother know. no. okay then ill just pretend you ae a new studentand tell the teachers it is really you but to call you austin. thaank you so much. i put the rest of my hair in the hat. then i saw adam staring at me. let me guess pretending to be a new student so you donthave to face eli? you got it right.ill pretend yu are my best friend. hey adam! what up eli? nothingmuch just worried about aj.i know what you mean my frind here lost his best friend last night. heard that dude was aj.where is austin. yo im right here. okay do you know where your friend is? no he went in the woods ad never came out. he saidhe was looking for the right girl and he found her but then she ran in the woods and i still i there nd i saw the girl. my frine dwent over there and kissed her and they ran away. KC POV kc im so sorry about your crush disapearing. it okay mom she was my friend too.then i got a text from aj. aj?im not missing i am at degrassi as a dud called austin jackson. just go to my locker and ill be there.my heart lifted i was happy. yay she is still alive but all her family worrys were probably just lifting Category:Blog posts